The present invention relates to an assembly line dairy barn.
Milking a large number of cows involves considerable labor and the inability to care for each cow individually. Furthermore, the operator must do considerable walking, stooping and squatting in order to properly attend to the cows. There is little time for cleaning the cows or for providing a controlled environment.
The principal purpose of the invention is to provide an assembly line dairy barn of simple structure for milking a large number of cows with minimum labor and permitting care of each cow individually.
An object of the invention is to provide an assembly line dairy barn, which is inexpensive in manufacture and which avoids overexertion and orthopedic disabilities of the operator while permitting the proper milking and care of a large number of cows.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly line dairy barn which permits the proper milking of a large number of cows in a controlled environment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an assembly line dairy barn which provides cleaning facilities for a large number of cows, moves the cows to the operator to be milked, and utilizes waste products of the cows for the production of useful items.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly line dairy barn of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, utilized with facility, convenience and rapidity, as well as comfort of the operator, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide proper milking facilities for a large number of cows in a controlled environment which provides the necessary feed supply and removal of waste products for useful purposes.